1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a rotary dial.
2. Related Art
A more intuitive user interface is demanded in a portable electronic apparatus like a cellular telephone terminal. For example, in a cellular telephone terminal of a flip type having a hinge portion, a cellular telephone terminal is known in which a hinge portion is provided with a rotary dial to be used for a volume control and the like (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
In recent years, the portable electronic apparatus like the cellular telephone terminal is made to be multifunctional by installing a radio and television reception function in addition to a principal function.
When the user performs a predetermined operation, the standby screen transitions to a menu selection screen for selecting the other functions, and the user selects a predetermined function on the menu selection screen, thereby making it possible to activate a desired function.
However, since a number of functions are listed on the menu selection screen, it is difficult for an inexperienced user to perform an operation smoothly, and such a user may hesitate to use the portable electronic apparatus itself in some cases.
Incidentally, a digital camera is known which performs a mode change operation in only one function (a photographing function) by a rotary dial. A menu that assists in the mode change operation such as changing from a normal photographing mode to a movie mode (recording animated images) or a continuous shooting mode (taking multiple still images in a short time) is assigned to be selectable to this rotary dial (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2).    [Patent Publication 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-90200    [Patent Publication 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-245189